


of (failed) drunken threesomes and blossoming attraction

by ecchi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchi/pseuds/ecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikido Ryo and Akanishi Jin are known for getting in trouble with one another. One night, the two of them meet up with a sexy blonde chick at a club in Roppongi Hills. Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of (failed) drunken threesomes and blossoming attraction

saturday night. club in roppongi hills, a usual hang-out for our “protagonists” akanishi jin and nishikido ryo. they’ve been drinking their saturday evening away as usual, nothing unexpected there - the bartenders eye them cautiously in case some sort of ruckus is caused. 

pan to their booth; they’re with a third person. a girl, naturally. she’s as drunk as they are, and they’re taking their turns verbally (and physically) molesting her, not that she seems to mind it at all. ryo leans back in the booth, taking a long drag of his cigarette while jin gets busy working the girl (a dirty blonde - of course it’s not natural) ‘s mouth with his own; ryo’s clearly not jealous, he knows he’ll get his turn. besides he thinks the girl isn’t even that good looking (even in his alcohol-induced stupor), she ruined her hair. whatever: as long as he’s getting laid tonight, he could care less what it looked like. 

did i mention they were slammed? when jin pulls back from the dirty-blonde, he eyes ryo from afar. he’s got this “great idea” brewing in his mind and they’re all slammed enough for it to work. so that’s when he brings it up. 

“oi, let’s get out of here,” jin suggests, and that’s ryo’s first clue. the girl agrees. soon they three of them are hailing a cab and climbing in the backseat, the osakan loudly volunteering his place to be the one that they go to: the cab driver gives them a look, but has to do his job. they’re being stupid, drunk and carefree in the back of the cab when it pulls up in front of ryo’s apartment. with a grumble the short osakan (“alcoholic”) pulls a bill out of his wallet and tells the cab driver to keep the change, and the three young adults make their way up to his apartment.

they stumble inside: ryo, jin, and the girl. jin’s lips crash against the blonde’s again, and ryo barely needs any instructions to know what the other had in mind. best friend’s intuition or something. the shortest of the group is dragging them further inside; there’s no way that he’d be getting it on in the doorway to his house. that heated kiss is broken up for only a moment, and when the three of them reach the couch, it’s almost strange how their hands pull off their own shirts and throw them aside, like they were in sync or something. 

the two johnny’s take their turns swapping spit with the girl. ryo, jin, ryo, jin, ryo jin ryo jin, ryojin ryojinryojin... and then there’s a point where neither of them can fight it back and their own lips are meeting; lusty and filled with something-that’s-always-been-lurking-there-before while the girl looks on. finally when they’re not returning to her mouth, having found much more entertainment playing tonsil hockey with each other, she frustratedly snaps ryo’s button and zips his zipper. drunkenly pushing his jeans and his boxers away, there’s what she wanted. the ‘prize’ “my prize” she whispers in her drunken stupor before taking his dick in between her two very-plump lips, the feeling of her warmth alone eliciting a (typical ryochan fashion) hi-pitched (and embarrassing) moan from the osakan. doesn’t stop jin though. hell, it encourages him.

the way her mouth works over his most sensitive flesh, ryo can tell that she’s a slut. ah, well. she better not give him any damn std’s. he’s been lucky to avoid them so far. the chick’s probably incredibly bored, especially once ryo doesn’t even offer her anything in return. he’s doing all the getting tonight. or he was until his hand is palming jin’s clothed erection. jin’s too engaged with the tongue (of his role model) wrestling with his own to have done anything about it yet, so ryo figures “what are friends for?” and is intent on pleasing him.

the auburn haired man has to pull away from ryo when he realizes what he’s doing. he watches him, intently, with the most heated gaze that ryo’s ever felt. ryo’s staring back - they’re practically fucking with their eyes. it’s too much for the shortest to handle. he comes. 

the girl is pretty much disgusted by now, and once she’s swallowed all of that... there’s a very disgruntled slut in ryo’s apartment. well, we all know what ryo does with disgruntled sluts. especially blondes. “get out of my house.” he slurs (even more than usual) “we don’t need you here anymore.” and her eyes widen (more than those fake-ass circle lenses could have ever caused), blondie is clearly offended. ryo doesn’t care. “get out of my house before i call the police on you.” she doesn’t even think that there’s no way that he could do that, she just throws her shirt back on and grabs her back on her way out of the house. she’d heard stories of people not agreeing with nishikido when he was drunk. 

jin, true to his nickname (bakanishi), sat there dumbfounded the whole time, and when she’s leaving, he practically whines, “what the fuck’d’you do that for?” and ryo just gives him a look. jin’s still not catching his drift so ryo flatly says, “we’ll have a lot more fun on our own.” 

so that’s when jin’s mouth engulfs the other’s again and subsequently when ryo realizes that he doesn’t know how to have gay sex.

lucky for him, jin isn’t all that straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work about a year ago, and it was originally published at my LJ community. To this day, I consider it to be my magnum opus because since I've written this, I just haven't been able to churn out anything as exciting and full of my own style. Um, so I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first post on this account, and I promised myself that I would try to write more once I finally got an account here on Archive of Our Own. So please anticipate my works in the future! Thanks!


End file.
